Uther's Bane
by nantasyland
Summary: Story takes place in Season 2 near the end of Episode 8, "The Sins of the Father." Uther delivers a warning to Arthur's worthless servant.


Uther's Bane

Synopsis:

Story takes place in Season 2 near the end of Episode 8, "The Sins of the Father." Uther delivers a warning to Arthur's worthless servant.

Uther strides purposefully across the courtyard to the corner of the corridor outside the banquet hall, to reach the stairs to Gaius's chambers. He brushes past the guards, and climbs the steps. At the top, he halts momentarily to compose in his mind what he wishes to say. He is not eager to talk to Arthur's idiot servant, but the boy did him a good turn the day before when he convinced Arthur not to believe what the sorceress had conjured. Arthur had been ready to kill his own father for what he thought was a betrayal of his mother at his birth. The boy had calmed him down and told him that what he'd heard was all a lie. But even then, the serving boy had the temerity to call the prince by his first name. And the prince listened to what he said. This cannot be borne; a serving boy has not the right to address the Crown Prince in this manner. He needs to be firmly reminded of his place and the King's power.

And yet the boy diverted Arthur from believing the truth. Uther knows the truth of what Morgause had said. Arthur had been conceived in magic, just as Morgause had said, and it had claimed his mother's life at Arthur's birth. Uther always felt the pain of her loss keenly every time he looked at his son for Arthur had his mother's golden hair, fair skin, and brilliant blue eyes.

But Uther isn't sure what the serving boy knows. And he wants to make sure that the boy does not speak of it to anyone – especially Arthur - ever again. He also wants to make it clear to the boy the power that he holds over him as the King. He pauses as he reaches out for the handle to open the door to the physician's chambers where he knows the boy lives, recalling that this wasn't the first time that the boy had saved the life of a Pendragon. He remembers the banquet where Lady Helen's performance turned into an attempt on Arthur's life by a bitter and angry sorceress bent on revenge for her own son's execution. Somehow this Merlin had managed to pull Arthur to safety before the knife could strike him while everyone else stood frozen in shocked horror. Uther had rewarded him with the position as Arthur's manservant. But was that a mistake? The boy, according to Arthur, is a clumsy idiot.

But still, he thinks, as he opens the door, "_there is something about him, I can't quite put my finger on it_." The boy seems to have some kind of a connection to Arthur - and a complete lack of respect of Arthur's position as the Crown Prince. He's insolent and argumentative, speaking out without permission in front of the entire court. This kind of behavior cannot be tolerated.

He enters the main room, which appears to be unoccupied, glancing around at the books and implements of the physician's work. He's been in these rooms many times over the years in his dealings with Gaius. All at once he recalls his terror at the thought of losing his son and rushing to Gaius's chambers when he learned that Arthur had received a fatal bite from the Questing Beast. The boy had been with Arthur when the beast struck, but had done nothing to protect him from the beast. Arthur had foolishly saved the boy's life once before, and must have again since it was Arthur's sword embedded in the Questing Beast's neck. But what had the boy done in return? Yelled for help in the beast's cave after it was too late to prevent the bite. And then, when Arthur was barely recovered, the boy ran away.

What was this connection to Arthur? When the boy acquired a sword made specifically for Arthur, he said that he and Arthur shared a bond. Uther was appreciative of that when he thought that he was going to die by the Black Knight's sword, and he told the boy that he was glad of their 'bond.' But now, he knows that it's impossible. And wrong. This Merlin's a lowly serving boy, a peasant, not someone who has the right to befriend a prince.

The serving boy is clearly an idiot, clumsy and awkward, from what he's observed. He spoke out of turn to accuse a knight of cheating in a tournament, and called the witch finder Aredian a liar in front of the entire court. Has he no sense of his place, or order? He defied his King with his insolence in front of the entire court. Has he no sense of his own position and rank? He is only a serving boy. He must learn to show proper respect to his King and his prince.

But Arthur listens to him, and allows himself to be influenced by this ignorant peasant. Arthur has changed since the boy became his servant. He's become weak, talking about mercy and the duty a king owes his people. Uther cannot allow this boy to lead Arthur down this path. Arthur needs to learn to be a strong king, so that his people fear and respect him.

But what enrages Uther most is that it seems that somehow Arthur also feels this 'bond.' Why else would he risk his own life to save that of his servant? When the boy drank the poisoned wine in the chalice from the Mercian King, he said at first that it was fine. Then he collapsed. Gaius said he was dying, but that a tincture made from the leaf of the morteus flower could save him. Arthur wanted to go find this flower, but Uther couldn't allow that. The boy was dying. So be it. The boy knew that the goblet contained poison when he took it from Arthur to drink as Uther demanded. He wasn't the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last, to die on Arthur's behalf. Arthur needs to understand this – it's a fact of life. Servants and soldiers are expendable; the prince is not.

Yet Arthur risked his own life to find the leaf to try to save his servant's life, even though Uther forbade it. And even after Arthur returned with the plant, was imprisoned in the cells, he still pleaded with his father to save his servant. His servant! Arthur needs to learn that there is the right way of doing things. Uther cannot understand why Arthur would wish to sacrifice himself for a servant. His own son defied him for the sake of this serving boy. He cannot allow this boy to mean so much to his son, the Crown Prince. This boy's life is worth less than his son's. It has to stop. The boy has to be controlled. Uther's fury rises again at the recollection of this incident, and he controls it with difficulty.

Now, though, he has to talk to this serving boy to acknowledge his help yesterday, and ensure his silence. He picks up a book in his gloved hand to peruse as he waits for Merlin in Gaius's chambers. When the door opens, he's ready. He knows the message he wishes to deliver.

The boy comes into the room, heading over to the bench, as he tilts his head to remove his bag from his shoulder. He turns, and starts when he sees the King. "My Lord?" the boy says and bows his head. Uther tosses the book aside.

"I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday," Uther starts. "You are a loyal servant to Arthur." He presses his lips together frowning in disdain as he continues, barely choking out the words through the anger that is constricting his throat. "I am most grateful."

"I was just doing my duty," Merlin says.

"You have proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against magic." Uther is grateful for the servant's intervention at that critical moment when Arthur was ready to kill his father, but he finds it difficult to accept – or even understand – why the boy was able to dissuade Arthur from his fury. What power did he hold over Arthur?

"Me?" Merlin's face reflects his incredulity at Uther's words.

Uther ignores Merlin's reaction and continues talking, expressing his concern about Arthur and the evil influence of magic. Then, as he leaves the room, he turns to look back at Merlin, and says as if an afterthought, "if you ever speak of what happened between myself and Arthur to another living soul, I will have you hanged." The boy needs to understand his place.

Uther feels rewarded when Merlin looks at him with fear in his eyes and stammers, "right . . . . Of course . . . . Yes, my Lord," as he bows to Uther's back going through the door. Uther is satisfied that he has delivered his message. "_Just give me a reason, Merlin_," Uther thinks. "_Just give me a reason._"

END


End file.
